Into the Darkness
by K.B Aleo
Summary: AU. Darkness resides in all hearts, Kari is no diffrent. What seperates good and evil is the individual choice to give in or fight the darkness. Though Kari fights the darkness, she is powerless against it as it begins to consume her.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Darkness

8 years ago...

The wind pushed against him, the grass also swaying the same way as though to trip him. However Tai Kamiya, age 10, will run through any obstacle. The sun shined brightly, the light engulfing his vision for a split second, combined with the sweat threatening to go into his eyes. After that flash, the ball was in clear sight. He had that instant, no more, to get it. Just one second off and it was done. Brining his leg back, he thrust it,flying over the ground like Superman, even blowing that spot of grass slightly. He nearly fell over just an instant before his foot connected with the ball. His body maintained balance fourtanately, the ball flying. With a sigh he wiped the sweat off his forehead as the ball zoomed well over the head of his 4 year old sister Kari and hit the tree near the park bench. Kari was clapping for him with a smile on his face. "Nice kick"said Kari. "Thanks, but we better go home"said Tai. "I'll get the ball Ni-sama"said Kari. She ran over with an innocent laugh. Just before she bent down to pick up the ball, she looked up at an old lady with an apple in her hand. The apple dropped to the ground, rolling towards the other leg of the bench on the end. "I'll get that"said Kari. The old lady smiled at her, Kari picking it up and wiping it off her her arm. "Here ya go, I cleaned it off the best I could"said Kari. The old lady took it. "Thank you, here, I got another one. I'll let you have it"she said taking one out of her purse.

"No thanks, mom and dad say I'm not supposed to take anything from strangers"said Kari. The old lady's smile dissapeared. "Kari, you coming?"yelled Tai. Kari turned her head around. "In a moment, fir-

When she turned around, there was no one there. She shrugged and picked the soccer ball over, which was nearly her stomach's size. She carried it over, fumbling forward a bit.

Present

12 year old Kari was back at the park, the exact same one she had watched Tai practicing soccer daily. However it wasn't a bright cheerful day. Black clouds suffocated the sun, much blacker the normal. The town around her was little more then rubble and dead trees. The wind still blew but harshly, feeling almost like it was stabbing her at times. It sent a chill up her spine. The grass that had once accompanied the wind was gone, nothing but dirt. The wind blew harder when Kari looked at it, as though avenging a fallen friend. The same old lady as before was at the bench, sewing a small blue cloth, possibly into a blanket. Next to her was a small plastic doll of her, and another apple. The apple seemed to leer at her with eyes that weren't there.

"Not many people come by anymore"she said. "What's going on, what happened?"asked Kari. Kari stepped up closer, the old lady giving her no response. Looking down, kari noticed her focused on what she was knitting. Shoving the doll aside and knocking the apple down back on the ground, she put her hands in her lap, fumbling her fingers nervously. "That's a, nice doll you got there. It looks like me"said Kari. "Would you mind picking up that apple you just dropped?"asked the old lady without even looking at her. "Oh, sure, sorry about that"said Kari giving a happy go lucky smile.

She got up and went over to the apple, next to the leg on the other end just like before. As she bent down to pick it up, she felt a chill engulf her,. She cried out, covering her chest. She was naked! "What happened to my clothes!"shrieked Kari. "Pick up the apple please"said the old lady. Kari gave her a weired look but she knitted on. She looked around and saw no one there. This had to be a dream. Wasn't it? As she reached down for the apple, she yanked her hand back. Again the apple stared menacingly at her. Shaking her head, she saw her clothes come back on. "I don't like this"said Kari turning to the old lady. She was gone. Looking back down to where the apple was, she saw the doll had it in it's arms! "What!"gasped Kari. From behind the old lady's cold hands came down on the nape of her neck. Kari froze with widened eyes, her body giving a shake from suprise. She began massaging Kari's neck, which felt relaxing.

Her eyes jolted open, the sound of her alarm clock smacking her back into reality. Kari felt the grip of the real world around her neck. With a moan she rolled over, shutting the alarm off. "Cmon Kari, you wouldn't want to miss your first day at your new school, would you?"asked her mom. "I'm geting up"she said.

She dressed in her usual clothing:a pink tanktop with a large white stripe in the middle with matching long sleeve fingerless pink gloves. She had pink sandles and long white socks reaching to just below her knees. Her hair was very short as she perfered it. After breakfast and saying goodbye, she went off. She knew where the school was and wanted to walk on her own. Tai drove to school, Kari declining a ride. She felt the walk would do good for her state of mind. She was as nervous as hell, new school, new teachers, no friends to back her up. Tai was in the high school only a few blocks ahead of Kari's school so he wouldn't be much help. She walked the whole time with her eyes at the ground. As she apporached the new school her whole body began to tremble. From behind a hand touched her shoulder, Kari yelping and nearly jumping. She heared giggling from behind her. Turning around, she saw a girl with long black hair with a matching black T-shirt that had glittering kanji. She had long black socks(though not as long as Kari's) black sneakers and jean shorts. Kari's face was comepletely red. "Don't be embaressed, people tell me I'm sneaky. You must be new, I'm Katsuya"she said extending her hand. Kari gulped, she was so beautiful! Kari nervously bowed. "I-I'm Kari"she said. "Maybe I'll see you in class Kari"she said before running off. Her face was so flushed she appeared she would faint. The bell rang from inside, all the students but her walking in, painting a portrait almost of alienation. "I don't even enter the building and I'm allready in love with someone. I'd give anything, even for a kiss"she thought. She smacked herself in the head. "Get a hold of yourself Kari. If anyone finds out you're a lesbian you won't be able to show your face in public again. I don't see what's so wrong with being this way, but, I still can't let it be known. Besides, Katsuya's probaly straight, no way would she go for me"thought Kari.

The rining of the bell shot her in the head, Kari running in the school.

With a quick gulp, Kari stepped into the classroom. All eyes were on her, all those eyes. What were they thinking of her? Was she doing something wrong allready, or was she cool? Oh, she needed to know! "We have a new student today, introduce yourself"said the teacher. Kari turned to the class, her entire body was shaking. "C'mon Kari, get a hold of yourself. Don't look like a fool in front of everyone"thought Kari. "I'm Kari Kamiya"she said with a small wave. "Go over there and sit next to T.K"he said. T.K put his hand up to signal where he was. He had short hair like her, it was blond though. His shirt was light blue with a yellow stripe on one end along with brown shorts, green socks and white sneakers. Also he wore a fisherman's hat on his head. "Hello"said Kari nervously taking her seat. T.K turned his head away shyly, giving Kari a bad impression. "What did I do?"she thought. "Wow, she's cute. Her voice, her looks, she's perfect"thought T.K. As the teacher began his lesson, Kari heared a small hi. Scanning the room, she saw Katsuya waving to her. Kari gave a small wave back, using her other hand to hide her red face. Throughout class it was a glancing triangle: T.K kept glancxing at Kari while Kari kept glancing at Katsuya andf Katsuya kept glancing back at T.K! After the first few lessons(Kanji, History, Algebra) it was time for lunch. Kari sighed, so far so good. From behind she felt that familiar hand, she held back a moan. "Listen Kari, I know you just came here so I'll give yoiu a warning. T.K's mine, and if any girl tries to take him from me, will not be happy when I'm done with them. Are we clear?"asked Katsuya. She said all this in a sweet innocent tone, Kari thought for certain she'd have an orgasm. "Uh, sure"said Kari. Katsuya patted her cheek, Kari was in heaven! "Good, now that we're clear on that, how would you like to be my accomplice? Your job is to help get me to T.K. How's that sound?"asked Katsuya. Kari felt devestated, it was official:she was straight. She almost felt like crying on the inside, but she couldn't let on with Katsuya there. "S-sure"said Kari. The least she could do is become best friends with Katsuya, and make her happy.

"C'mon, lunch time. Follow me"said Katsuya. She followed her trying to look as natural as possible. "Please don't screw up"she thought. After getting their lunches, Katsuya brought them to a spot outside on the grass, under a tree. The shade was perfect as a mid winter's day. "So, why did you move here?"asked Katsuya. Kari took a large gulp of her milk, wiping what came on her mouth before responding. "My mom moved us here after she divorced my father, she wanted us as far away as possible but she didn't want to leave Japan"said Kari. "Oh, sounds sad"said Katsuya. Kari shrugged, taking a bite out of her lunch. Two girls stepped over, they were twins with short orange hair, matching yellow tanktops with blue jean pants and white sneakers. "You still on for tonight?"asked one of them. Kari clutched her chest, she had other friends to comepete with now? "Oh hey guys, this is our new friend Kari. Kari this is Kag and that's Ali"said Katsuya, not certain which is which. Kari gave them a weak little wave and the two leaft. "Oh, I never got to tell you, we're having a staged kidnapping tonight"said Katsuya. "What do you mean?"asked Kari curious. "Okay, this is how it'll go. Kag or Ali will call T.K over to my house for a study group. Then Kag and Ali will tie me up, gag me and leave me on the floor until T.K enters the house. After he frees me he'll ask if I'm allright and everything and I'll say yes, then start flirting with him and he'll think I'm so grateful and it begins. There's always been one flaw in the plan and that's where you come in. In order to make it convincing, we need you to tie up Kag or Ali in the basement, whoever's free. T.K won't know you're there so it'll work perfectly. Kag or Ali will call T.K over and those two have never been apart so he'll be suspicous if one's gone"said Katsuya. "Uh, sure I'll help"said Kari.

"Oh thanks Kari"she said with a little squeal. She took out a pen and began trying to take Kari's glove off. "The glove stays"said Kari. "Fine, then I'll write it on paper"she said. Kari would love nothing more then to have Katsuya writing on her arm however she couldn't let Katsuya see what was uner there. "There, my adress. See you at 4:00"she said. All Kari could think about the rest of the day was going to Katsuya's. She stopped by her mom's and told her where she'd be. Her mom was just delighted Kari allready made a new friend. She knocked nervously, she would actualy be in Katsuya's house! Katsuya opened the door. "Yosho(good), now we can go through with this"said Katsuya. Kari slipped her sandles off on the door mat and went inside. The house was pretty large with a huge white spiral staircase. "Ok girls, we know what to do. First you tie me up, then Kag you tie Ali up. Kag, you call T.K down, then you Kari tie up Kag. Both of you need to be in the basement. As for you Kari, there's an exit in the basement. Go out, shut the door and hide"said Katsuya. Kari saw rope and tape all prepared on the floor. "Allright, let's get started"said Katsuya. Kari picked up the rope, Katsuya putting her hands behind her. Kari knew she'd savour this, while Katsuya was in a comeplete buisness like matter. The only thing she wanted was T.K. After binding Katsuya hand and foot. Kag took Alie down into the basement and did the same to her sister. Kag made a quick call, asking T.K to arrive in half an hour then Kari brought her down in the basement and bound Kag hand an foot. Then she had the task and gagging all 3 with tape, then rushed down through the basement door, slamming it shut and slid down to a sitting position against the house, sighing and wiping the sweat off her head. "I hope this works for Katsuya's sake"thought Kari. She gasped out loud when she saw she was sitting in ocean water. "What's going on? Katsuya, Kag, can anyone hear me?"asked Kari. She was hovered over by a black and white sky, surrounded by nothing but freezing water. She stood up, the water raising to her waist. She wrapped herself in her arms but the combined assault of the freezing water and even colder and voscous winds made this a mute gesture at best. "Someone, please help! Anyone?"she asked. A black arm struck through the surface of the water, Kari letting out a huge scream before the entire creature leaped out at her.

T.K kneeled down beside Katsuya immidiately, ripping her gag off. "T.K, oh thank God"she said. "I came here to study, not to play some stupid game"said T.K. "B-but this isn't a game, a burglar came in-

"Katsuya, there aren't any footprints. You think a burglar would've taken his shoes off?"asked T.K. Katsuya was shaken from the inside out, this was not how it was supposed to happen. "I'm going"said T.K. "Wait, at least untie me!"said Katsuya. With an annoyed grunt T.K bent down and undid her wrist bonds before slipping back in his shoes and leaving. When T.K was gone Katsuya sat herself up and began untieing her ankles. "So much for that plan"she said bitterly.

Kari slapped as hard as she could as the creature began dragging her down. The water took away all her force and slowed it down. Considering Kari's allready feeble strength, her struggling was doing nothing. She was becoming echausted, her vision blurring. The water became even colder as she sunk further, a bite from the coldest depths of Hell it felt. Kari was close to passing out, her thoughts were becoming scrambled. "Katsuya, help me"she begged mentaly. She finally went out, her head hung low and her eyes closed shut. Her body began glowing, a spark of light shooting from her body and creating a mass title wave that encompesed the entire depth of the ocean floor. The creature was literaly swallowed away by the tides.

Kari's conciousness quickly began to regain, feeling someone pulling her up to the surface by her shoulders, calling her name. Her whole body felt not a physical warmth but one of the heart, feeling both protected and empowered by the most beautiful and divine force. "KARI!"

She let out a loud moan as she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open, Katsuya and the others were above her. "What happened?"asked Katsuya. Kari rubbed her arms. "Whoa, look at that. Someone grabbed you, who was it?"asked Katsuya. Her memory of the incident was pretty blurry, she could remember a small piece of being pulled down but clearly of being pulled back up. "It's not important, how did things go with T.K?"asked Kari. "He figured out it was a stunt and leaft"said Ali. "That's not important, you look terrible"said Katsuya.("Pick up the apple please")

The three helped her up. "Thanks, but I'm fine, really. I'll see you tomorrow"said Kari. She began staggering forward a bit but soon found the strength to walk normaly. She clutched her chest again, restraining her heart from coming out. Katsuya looked so worried about her!("Pick up the apple please")

As T.K shopped for his mother, all he could think about was Kari. "C'mon T.K, take it nice and slow. Let her get to know you, then maybe you can invite her over"thought T.K.

TBC

Pay your due, please review(a little rhyme I came up with)


	2. Father

Of Man's First disobedience, the fruit of the forbidden tree, who's mortal taste

brought death into the world, and all of our woe-Paradise Lost

"I'm home"yelled Kari stepping inside. She slid out of her sandles, no response but the rining of the wind chimes just outside the front door. Her mom was still out, as was usual. Her mom's work schedule was back and forth, it was a miracle if she was home for more then four hours. With a sigh she headed to the living room, feeling monsteriously tired. Her eyes grew heavy as she sat on the couch. She began seeing quick flashes of light, feeling herself being gently pulled not physicaly but by her soul. It was like her soul took on wings of it's own and flew up high into the sky. In fact she could see the sky now, the clouds sparkling.

"Wake up Kari"

4 year old Kari gave a big yawn and stretched her arms out, being tapped by her father.With short black hair and in a typical work outfit, he looked as kind as could be. "You feeling allright?"he asked. She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Did you have fun with Tai?"he asked. "Yes daddy"she said. "Still tired?"he asked. "I guess so"she said. He picked her up in his arms, walking her up the stairs with ease. Her eyes were growing heavy once more, her arms holding onto his arm. Looking up into his eyes, she let out a loud gasp when she saw his head was gone, then his whole body dissapeared. "DADDY!"she cried out. A pit of spikes opened up below her, she was falling fast. No wings this time, in fact she couldn't slow her fall at all. The spikes were coming closer, her heart beating hard against her chest.

"AGH!"

Kari sat up, putting a hand on her forehead. Her heart was going kamakazi against her chest, sweat pouring. She wiped it off. "Just a dream, thank God"she said. Standing up, she let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms out. "So you're up"said Tai stepping in. "Hey Tai"said Kari. "You're sweating, did you have a bad dream?"asked Tai. "Dad"said Kari. Tai walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "We'll see dad again, he's fighting hard Kari. We'll get a rehab report soon. He loves you Kari, me too but you especialy. He always said you were his little angel. He'll fight any addiction to be with you again"said Tai. "Thanks"said Kari. "So you made some new friends I heared?"asked Tai. "Yeah, good friends"said Kari, dissapointment in her voice. She wanted Katsuya so badly("Pick up the apple please")but Katsuya's lust for T.K proved she was not a "homo" like her. Still, for that moment she got to touch Katsuya while she was binding her, was a moment she'd never forget. Realizing she would probaly never get another chance, made a weight drop in the inside. "Dinner's ready, how does Yaki Soba sound?"asked Tai. She put on a small smile. "Sounds great"said Kari.

After dinner the phone rang, Kari the one to awnser it. It was Katsuya, she thought she would faint. The two had exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in contact. "Sure you're allright?"asked Katsuya. "Yeah, I'm fine"said Kari. "Allright, I'll see ya tomorrow"said Katsuya. "Buy"said Kari. She hung up with a big smile. "Who was that?"asked Tai. "Oh, a salesman"lied Kari. She didn't feel like telling Tai about Katsuya yet. Tai was comepletely oblivious to the fact Kari was a lesbian. Kari knew Tai would hate her if he found out, she knew it.

Her eyes were attacked by a single beam of light. Not just attacking, almost like raping the eyes. She had to keep blinking to adjust her eyes to the light. Despite the radiance, the place she was at was merely black and white all around, it was some sort of small island. She was on shore, nothing behind her but a tall mountain which seemed to stab the sky. There was a dark narrow tunnel and in front was nothing but endless ocean. "I remember this place, I was in the water last time thought"said Kari standing. She put a hand above her eyes, also squinting to look past the sun hopefuly to see a boat or some chunk of land but her eyes could not travel such a distance. "Just calm down, this is just a dream. Yeah, I bet-

Pulling her glove down, her expression changed to utter fear, seeing her arm just as it was in real life. She pulled the glove back over. She was shaking badly now. "This isn't a dream, this is real"she said. She took some quick and deep breaths. "Allright calm down, maybe it's just a realistic dream. There has to be a way out of here"said Kari. Two strong hands clamped down on her shoulder but she didn't even flinch. An instant before they came down she felt his warmth:her father. "Dad? What are you doing here?"asked Kari looking up at him. "I came to pick you up"he said. She hugged him tightly, her head buried in his stomach and staining his shirt with her tears. "I missed you, so did Tai, even Mom"said Kari. Her rubbed his hand in her hair. The expression on his face was pure joy, and he too put his arms around Kari though while Kari was squeezing with all her strength, he was using little if any. Kari's father of course wasn't hurt at all, it took all of Kari's strength to make a half decent hug. He let go as did she, her father taking a seat with his feet inches from the shore. Kari sat right down next to him, with her tears wiped away. She had a huge smile staring up at him, hugging her legs close into her body.

"What's it been, five years?"he asked. Kari nodded, her smile fading. "So, did your mom move?"asked her father. "Yeah"said Kari. He had a few breakouts at the rehab trying to hunt them down. The lack of alchohol and drugs had driven him insane so he asked them to move far away until he got over it. "Never get into alchohol or drugs, especialy not both. Rehabilatation's hell, no matter what clinic you go to. It's not the clinic's fault, it's just damn hard on ya when trying to get off it"he said. "But you're all right now"said Kari. "Yep, so how's your mom and brother been doing?"asked her father. "Good, Tai's even driving now"said Kari wiggling her toes. The splashing of the water onto shore was so soothing, especialy since it was the only non talking sound to be heared. "Fuck I've missed a lot, pardon my language. So tell me, how've you been doing?"he asked. "I'm fine"said Kari. He took a deep breath, lying back using his hands as a pillow. "So, you make any new friends?"asked her dad. "A few"said Kari. "Virgin still?"he asked. "Dad!"said Kari blushing. He had a big laugh and Kari couldn't help but giggle with him. He stood himself up. "Gotta go now"he said. "Where? You said you were here to pick me up?"asked Kari. Blood began trinkling out of him, lacing itself around the outline of his body. His jawopened up with chin and teeth missing. Kari covered her mouth gasping. He took a blade out from his pocket. She barely could get a step back before he clutched her small wrist. She tried pulling away, screaming loudly with tears flowing but his grip only got tighter. He broguth the blade to her chin. "Dad"she sobbed.

"I'll slice out your tounge so no one can hear you scream, then I'll cut ya in the chest, rip out your heart and see how long you can live"he said. His voice was very mutant. He yanked her into him, using the arm he used to hold her wrist to hug her close to him, her face facing the same direction as her father's, the blade inching down towards her. She couldn't push his arm off at all. "I'm being so rude, I'll let you decide. I could let you go ahead with my idea, or maybe I could cut your fingers off and hold you until you bleed to death"he said. The whole time Kari was thrashing to get herself free but he had her in his grip. "Why are you doing this?"she asked tired now, merely slumping in her father's grip. "Look over there"he said. Kari lifted her head up, the creature that grabbed her before was there, but now there was a dozen of them. They were humanoid, just an inch or two smaller then Kari hunched with dangling arms like zombies. Their eyes were yellow with black pupils and their body had sharp looking scales.

"What are they Dad?"asked Kari. She gasped when her father morphed into a creature like the others. Even though it was as small as the others, it's grip was just as tight, now holding her with both arms. Kari again thrashed and kicked but it was all in vain. She quickly grew tired and surrendered with a sigh, looking at the creatures with defeated and tearful eyes. "That is your father's cruel nature"said the creature restraining her. Their voices were adult male ones which sounded drone like. "NO!"screamed Kari. She finally slid down out of his grip and kicked it in the shin. It fell forward slightly but little else. She snapped her head behind her, the creatures from behind were retreating. Looking back, the one in front of her was walking to join them. Kari stared them all down until they were all gone. The last one took it's time, locking eyes before it fully went under. Once they were gone, Kari fell to her knees, covered her eyes as she began sobbing her heart out.

The rining of her alarm clock woke her. She lay in bed for several minutes staring at the ceiling, letting the tears come out.

She had wiped the tears away before breakfast and leaft on her own. The breeze was very refreshing for her. She walked again looking at the ground. All she could think about was her dream. "The nightmares I had as a little kid were scary then but none were ever as realistic as that, or intense. No, it was more then a dream, I know it"she thought. She stopped just before the crossing, still staring at the ground. "What will happen when Dad get's out of rehad? Will he be sweet like that, like he was before? Or will he fall back?"thought Kari. Lifting her head up, she walked across without even looking. "Hey Kari!"called Katsuya. She looked over, Katsuya waving to her from just outside the school. Kari made a weak smile and went over to join her friend.

"Hey Kari"said T.K. T.K sat last of the two and he wasn't nervous at all. "Uh, hi"said Kari weakly, not even looking at him. "Something wrong?"asked T.K. "No, I'm fine"said Kari. T.K kept looking at her all class. Kari was soi nervous, she wasn't attracted to T.K plus he knew Katsuya wanted him. When class was dismissed for lunch, Kari was so grateful. She met Katsuya in the hall. "I'm sorry"said Kari. "It's not your fault. I've never seen T.K act like that over any girl, he must REALLY like you"said Katsuya. "You think?"asked Kari. "You bet and if T.K won't go out with me then the least I can do is get you two together!"she said. "T-thanks"said Kari. She was flattered Katsuya would do that for her, even though Katsuya was the one she wanted. "Just no staged kidnappings this time"said Kari. "It's a known fact the DID scenario sparks romance like no other"said Katsuya. "DID?"asked Kari. "Damsel In Distress. We just put you in a supposed life or death situation and have him save you. We could have you bungee jump off a bridge, tied to railroad tracks, haning by a finger from a house roof"said Katsuya. "A rape scenario?"asked Kari. She mentaly kicked herself for letting her hormones get the best of her. "A what!"said Katsuya. "Nothing"said Kari. "No wait, you're right, that would be perfect!"said Katsuya. "Really?"asked Kari entrhalled. "Yeah, but where would we get a boy to do it?"asked Katsuya. Kari groaned on the inside. "You could dress up and do it"said Kari. "Yeah, we could do the jealousy scenario. Perfect, let's let Kag and Ali know"said katsuya. Kari's smiled could barely be hidden. "I'll treasure this even more"thought Kari.

TBC


	3. Come and Kill Me Tonight

When a slave commits sexual intercourse, he is not a believer at the time

of commiting it; and if he steals, he is not a believer at the time of stealing;

if he drinks, he is not a believer at the time of drinking; and he is not a believer

when he commits murder-Quran

In the darkest dominion, of the greatest depths, the beings kneel in front of a single figure. It is covered in shadow, though it is of human form. His hair stretched to the sides of his next, a large caped staying above the ground like a nation flag. His eyes could be seen, they were also human, and narrow of distrust. His voice was also human with a large echoe, however his presence was not human, rather appropiately, was demonic. "We failed again"said one of them. "Can she, do it yet?"he asked. "Not conciously"said one. He took out an apple from the pocket of his robe, an apple that was black not from shadow but literaly black. Taking a large bite, a hazy mist swirled from his body. "You don't fail your God!"he said with a hazardous wind blowing them back. "Get her, and don't come before me until you do"he said.

Kag and Ali were against it. Katsuya, not wanting to seem perverted, took it back immidiately, shattering Kari's hopes to do it with Katsuya. "So what should we do then?"asked Katsuya. "These stunts of ours don't seem to work at all. Maybe we need a new tactic"said Kag. "Maybe"said Katsuya.

It was back to dull, boring class. Well, it was diffrent for Kari. Throughout class she stared at Katsuya. This was never a bore but it was diffrent today. While doing it Kari was "fingering" herself, imagining sex with Katsuya with her on top. She caught herself doing just before she hit an orgasm, sheaking her head. Uknown to her, someone was watching.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Kari"said Katsuya. "Allright"said Kari shyly, giving a small wave. Walking home, she was pretty happy with the way things were going, even if she was dissapointed. She came to an intersection, waiting for traffic to clear when a hand clamped on her mouth from behind, an arm pinning hers to her chest. She was yanked into an alley with a muffled scream. His grip on her body was gone and replaced with a knife to her throat. " I saw you during class looking at that other girl.Not only is being gay unatural, it's an offence to God. My dad's been beating and killing queers like you and he has quite a line up. You won't be the first I'll kill and you won't be the last"said the boy, several years older then her. Tears came down Kari's eyes when it all hit her:she was going to die. A scream ripped through her ear, the boy's scream. Kari gasped for breath with her attacker off, falling into the arms of another older boy. "You'll be okay"he said. Kari turned her head around, several cops allready had the boy cuffed. Kari was trembling as she tried to absorb what just happened. The boy she was with had blond hair, not really short but it didn't go down far. "W-who are you?"asked Kari. "The name's Matt, and you?"he asked. "K-kari"she said. "Kari huh? I heared about you from my little brother T.K and my friend Tai"he said. Kari gave a weak smile. "I guess they don't know you're a lesbian"said Matt. Kari gasped, she was hoping he didn't know. "It's okay. I mean sure homosexuality isn't appealing to me but it's a part of you that you can't control. People shouldn't be judged by what they can't control:like sex, race, sexuality. People should be judged by factors they choose to have:kindness or hate, whichever"said Matt.

Kari sobbed her heart out, her face buried in Matt's chest, Matt embracing her. "Need a ride home?"asked a cop. "That's okay, probaly better she comes with me"said Matt. "Thanks"said Kari standing up. "No problem"he said walking her to a car. Kari sat up with with in front. "So why did you come?"asked Kari. "What I'm about to tell you isn't for broadcast so you have to swear you won't tell"said Matt. Kari nodded. "I became a vigilante a year or two ago after I saw a friend of mine getr his head smashed in and he was never the same. After I returned the favor to those kids I found out he was gay. This town is cut on the issue. The majority hate gays whether it be for religion or for just being diffrent. You've got to be careful around this town"said Matt. "I can't thank you enough"said Kari. "Don't worry, it's nothing. Allright, where do ya live? I'll drop you off and stay until or unless your parents are home"said Matt. "No please, I couldn't do that to you"said Kari. Matt chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm not taking no for an awnser"

The boy being seventeen, was thrown in juvy. He got a cell to himself, fourtanately. He angrily slammed his fist against the wall over and over. "That little fucking queer! She should be dead, she deserves to be dead!"he said. Taking a deep breath, he perked his head up and saw a mist just outside his cell. "What the fuck is that!"he yelled. He squealed as a hand clamped his ankle. It was a death grip, the creature pulling itself up as blood oozed from the boy's leg onto his arm like clothing. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"he yelled shaking the bars but no one heared him or saw him. Turning his head in terror, he saw a few more come up from the ground. He was sobbing hard, shaking the bars for his life. One hand plastered itself on his skull and yanked him away. He kept on screaming no matter the pain, as the creatures sprung claws out and slashed his legs and arms off quickly, in the blink of an eye. They kneeled down and tore the screaming boy's flesh off like someone tearing thew wrapping paper off a Christmas present. Black ooze dripped on him as though from a sink, forming itself around him. The creatures stood and stared, the ooze encompassing his entire body. For a few moments he jsut seemed to curl up into a big blob of blackness, new legs and arms beggining to form. When it was over, he looked exactly like the creatures that had attacked him.

Matt had sucsessfuly sneaked out once Tai arrived home from Soccer practice. "Hey Kari, how's your day been?"asked Tai. "Good"said Kari. A small gasped escaped her. She felt an unwelcome presence close by. A chill shot up her spine like a bullet. SHe shook it off however, figuring she was still paranoid over the attack made on her. "If it weren't for Matt, I'd be dead"she thought, the thought nearly making her cry.

Night time came, Kari doing what she could to put the events of earlier behind her. "He's in jail now, he can't do anything"thought Kari. That chill shot up her spine again, jolting up. She could hear somekind of grunting under her bed, covering her mouth. She was in her silky pink nightgown. "I-is someone there?"she asked. A black arm shot out from the bed, shooting Kari into shock. "No, how did those things get here?"she thought. It pulled itself out, black ooze trailing behind it. Kari scooched back against the wall cornered like a rat. The creature brought it's arm back and slashed it towards Kari with the gracefullness of the wind. Kari fell back dodging the blow which went into the wall. She pushed the sheets before her which pushed herself off the bed. The creature cried out as more black ooze dripped from it. "It's in pain"thought Kari. Any pity she had was killed as the creature slashed at her again. Kari leaped back, baning into the door. "Mom and Tai sleep like rocks"she thought. This time the creature laced it's bloodied hand around Kari's throat like a shackle, lifting her up and holding her against the wall. It's other claw struck into Kari's heart like a spear thrown at a lion. Blood flowed from her chest, the creature dropping Kari's body to the floor.Bending down, the creature tore Kari's heart out:she was dead.

The human figure who was before the creatures before rose behind the creature. The creature spun around. "The new guy, yes you're the human who attacked her before. You've purposely failed just for another shot. You've killed her and disrespected your God. You die here!"he said. The creature lunged it's claw but the human figure dodged, coming down with it's hand and ripping the creature's head off in one swift motion like swining a bat. The figure looked down at Kari.

"Where's Kari?"asked her mother. Tai shrugged. "Good morning"they heared a voice say. Kari came down the steps. "Good morning, you're up late"said Tai. "Sorry, my alarm took a little longer this morning"said Kari. She was allready dressed in her clothes and socks. "Well if you eat now you should make it to school on time. Hurry, no daughter of mine will be late"said her mother.

TBC

Sorry for the shortness, this will probaly happen a few times but most of the chapters will be longer. Anyway be nice and leave a review please!


End file.
